zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Ka-29 Helix
“今天天气不错啊！” —A Ka-29 Pilot enjoying the fine weather. Introduction The Ka-29 Helix is a heavily armoured, albeit slow-moving assault helicopter utilised by all Chinese generals. Overview In an attempt to keep up with the US air supremacy, the Chinese have developed their own airborne gunship to provide fire support and to transport infantry behind enemy defences. During the design and planning of the Ka-29 Helix, the Chinese believed that it would be strategically advantageous to give some flexibility to this assault helicopter, given the unpredictability of a battle. Thus, each Ka-29 Helix can be further fitted with an attachment, allowing specific tasks to be carried out. While the Ka-29 is used across all four Chinese leading generals, variations were made to suit the specific desires of each general. For instance, General Fai's tactics and strategies are focused on infantry and so his Ka-29's (deemed the Assault Helix)'' ''are produced fitted with the only option of having a battle bunker. Abilities * Transports infantry * Can be equipped with various attachments (except for General Fai's Assault Helix) Upgrades Aircraft Armor * Increase the Helix's durability by 25%, available at the Airfield at Rank 3. Thermobaric Mixtures (General Bao only) * Swap the incendiary napalm bombs of the Helix for high explosive thermobaric bombs, available at the Scientific Laboratory at Rank 5. Variants General Kwai The Tank General's Helixes are armed with two AT missiles at stock, but has no machine guns. This makes Kwai's Helix more suited for taking on structures and slow moving targets. While the missiles are capable of dealing heavy damage to infantries, their slow rate of fire makes the Helix vulnerable to AA infantry rushes. When upgraded with Aircraft Armor, these Helixes can be a true menace and will quickly demolish any base that lacks sufficient AA firepower. Optional modules include: * Gauss Cannon: Install a pair of AP autocannons on the Helix, giving it additional firepower and increase its effectiveness against infantry. * Propaganda Tower: Install speakers on the Helix, allows it to heal itself and nearby units. * ECM Tower: Install an ECM dish on the Helix, allows it to deflect enemy missiles and disable enemy vehicles. * Radar: Install a rader module on the Helix, allows it to detect enemy stealth units. Tank Ka-29 ECM.png|With ECM tower upgrade. Tank Ka-29 Propaganda.png|With speaker tower upgrade. Tank Ka-29 Gauss.png|With Gauss cannon upgrade. Tank Ka-29 Radar.png|With Radar upgrade. General Tao The Nuclear General's Helix is a fairly basic one at stock, it's armed with a single machine gun which is effective against infantries but not much else. Only by installing upgrades can the aircraft reach its true potentials. Optional modules include: * Gatling Cannon: Install dual gating cannons on the Helix, increasing its overall firepower. * Propaganda Tower: Install speakers on the Helix, allows it to heal itself and nearby units. * Bomb Bay: Allows the Helix to drop nuclear bombs on the enemy, increasing it's armor by 20%. * Radar: Install a radar module on the Helix, allows it to detect enemy stealth units. * Nuclear ATGM (rank 5): Installs a pair of slow but powerful nuclear missile launchers on the Helix. Nuke Ka-29 Propaganda.png|Ka-29 with speakers. Nuke Helix ATGM.png|Ka-29 with nuclear ATGM launchers. Nuke Ka-29 Gatling.png|Ka-29 with Gatling cannons. Nuke Ka-29 Radar.png|Ka-29 with radar modules. Nuke Helix Bomb Bay.png|Ka-29 with bomb bays. General Bao The Flame General's Helix is also a fairly basic one at stock, it's armed with a single machine gun which is effective against infantries but not much else. Only by installing upgrades can the aircraft reach its true potentials. This variant of the Ka-29 can drop fuel canisters which deals no damage but can be ignited by incendiary weapons to create a raging firestorm. Optional modules include: * Propaganda Tower: Install speakers on the Helix, allows it to heal itself and nearby units. * ECM Tower: Install an ECM dish on the Helix, allows it to deflect enemy missiles and disable enemy vehicles. * Radar: Install a rader module on the Helix, allows it to detect enemy stealth units. General Fai ''' The Infantry General's variant of the Ka-29 is somewhat unique. It's refitted to transport infantry units only and has room for 10 infantry units. This version of the Helix is armed with a machine gun at stock, but can be outfitted with a gatling cannon to increase its damage. Minigunners can fast rope down from the Helix to rapidly occur and take over civilian structures. '''General Leang Tigress' Helix is highly similar to the vanilla Helix from Zero Hour. Optional modules include: * Gatling Cannons: Install dual gating cannons on the Helix, increasing its overall firepower. * Propaganda Tower: Install speakers on the Helix, allows it to heal itself and nearby units. * Battle Bunker: Allows up to five infantries to fire their weapons from inside. Assessment Pros: *Airborne infantry transport unit. *Flexible due to the option of adding attachments. *Well armoured (General Fai's version is slightly less armoured). *Rearms in the air. Cons: * Expensive ($2000 except for General Kwai's version which is even more costly at $2400). * Slow movement. * Vulnerable to interceptors (such as MiG-31, Zipper and F-22). * Requires rank 3 + Propaganda Center. Quotes (In English) The Helix's quotes come from the Zero Hour version. When Created * The thunderstorm begins. When Selected * Helix on the scene. * We're going to ruin somebody's day! * Yeah, what? * What do you have in mind? * Make it worth my time... When Ordered to Move * Let's haul these guns. * You have a target for me? * Take it over there for now... * Making a fly-by. * Something down there? When Passengers are Leaving * Get out there and take care of business. * Come back when you are ready for some more. * Heh, more room for weapons. When Upgrading with Bunker * Install the bunker. When Bunker Upgrade is Purchased * The bunker is ready. When Upgrading with Gatling Cannon * Prepare the gatling cannon. When Gatling Cannon Upgrade is Purchased * The gatling cannon is ready. When Upgrading with Propaganda Tower * Get the speaker tower ready. When Propaganda Tower Upgrade is Purchased * The speaker tower is ready. When Upgrading with Nuclear Bomb * Make room for the nuclear bomb. When Nuclear Bomb Upgrade is Purchased * The nuclear bomb is ready. *laughs* When Ordered to Attack * It's our turn! * Who are they? * Punish them! * Load the guns, now! * Pull no stops. * Like a ton of bricks... * They look so small from up here... Quotes (in native Chinese language) When Created * 卡-29來了。 When Selected * 在這呢。 * 卡-29隨時準備執行任務。 * 今天天氣不錯啊！ * 我屬中國陸軍航空兵。 When Ordered To Attack * 看他們怎麼辦！ * 從天上打他們最好了！ * 給他們顏色瞧瞧！ When Ordered To Move * 讓我們到那邊去。 * 把有用的東西都帶上。 * 他們看起來真小啊。 * 沒有問題的。 * 到我們了。 Trivia * Originally, General Bao's Helix can be outfitted with bunkers with room for 5 infantries and bomb bays which can drop incendiary bombs. These upgrades are removed in patch 2 for Contra 009 FINAL. * Originally, General Fai's Helix can be used as an airborne Battle Bus. It comes with an unchangeable bunker with seats for 8 infantries. But patch 2 changed the unit to the specialized transport unit it is now. Gallery Ka-29.jpeg|The Kamov Ka-29 in real-life, note that the Contra version is much larger. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Aircrafts Category:Helicopters